It's Not Over Yet
by MrsKurosaki x
Summary: Five years. Five years since the death of Kurosaki Ichigo. Soul Society slowly rebuilds itself but for some, the loss is too big. Now, a new threat arises, with it, dangerous enemies.. When Danger Comes Back. IchiRuki, HitsuHina other pairings not decided
1. Prologue

**Hey people, this is my first actual fic (with chapters) so please be nice if you review. I do not ask much but please tell me how I could improve with writing, if there any mistakes please tell me so and I'll fix that! So…..on with the story I guess.**

MrsKurosaki

--

Soul Society

Five years.

Five years since _that_ night. Five years of thinking what could have been done to prevent what happened on that dreadful night in the main hall of Las Noches. Or what was left of it.

It had been five years after the death of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Well that's what Soul Society thought. Ever since that night he hadn't shown any signs of life or that he was safe.

**((FLASHBACK))**

"Aizen…" A low dark voice came from behind the said man, his hand twitched and he widened his eyes slightly.

There were bodies of Shinigami as well as many Arrancar lying around. Dead. The whole battlefield was surrounded by bodies of hollows, Arrancar and Shinigami. All the walls have been smashed and all what was left was the throne and a few walls around it. Everything had been destroyed from the impact of the great battle explosions. And the only ones standing were a Vaizard with orange hair that was now nearly covered in blood and a Shingami traitor, former captain of the 5th squad. Kurosaki Ichigo and Aizen Sousuke.

"Well Ichigo-kun, it was nice knowing you, but I think your time has come to an end. You've caused enough trouble." The former captain said in that fake calm voice even if the enemy was right behind him.

"I don't think so… traitor!.." Black and yellow eyes behind an evil mask were glaring daggers at the man in front. If looks could kill, Aizen would have been sent to hell a long time ago. Aizen turned around only to be met by a sleek black sword ripping through his abdomen, as so he winced in pain. The Vaizard before roughly turned the sword to the side, still in the enemy's body and pulled it out violently causing blood to splutter everywhere. He didn't care if it was gruesome. He didn't care if got the traitors blood on his robes. As long as it caused him pain, he was satisfied.

No, no. That wasn't the Ichigo we all knew. This wasn't the stubborn, friendly and protective Shinigami substitute. This is the dark side of him. The hollow side. But he was still in control if his mind and body its just that his soul has been filled with every killing intent that could exist. Every part of him was focused at it's prey. Aizen. Aizen who was covered by scratches, two large gashes on his chest which didn't look that were going to stop bleeding any time soon and abdomen was stabbed right through. Ichigo didn't look too good either. He had a thick gash on each shoulder, his chest was covered by not too thick slashes but they continued to bleed profusely.

After hours of fighting both Shinigami and Vaizard had enough.

"Why don't we end this once and for all, Aizen.." The hollow voice suggested, a black and red reiastu emerging from his body.

"I was thinking the same, strange isn't it?" He received no answer. His body, too, started to get surrounded by bright reiastu..

That was going to be the end…

Two extremely powerful powers clashed together.

All the Shinigami that survived watched in awe as the scene started to fall into place slowly.

There was a brief second of silence….

Followed by an enormous explosion. All that was left of Las Noches was swept to the ground. A flash illuminating the darkness. Shinigami shielding themselves. Cries from hollows from the distance.

After a long moments, the area was clearing from the rubble. All what was left, was nothing but the survivors in the middle of a dark desert.

"Ichigo! Where's Ichigo?!" A raven haired shinigami screamed.

"Calm, Rukia…" An emotionless voice answered.

"But h-he HE COULD BE DEAD RIGHT THIS MOMENT WHY ARE STANDING HERE DOING NOTHING!!" She was answered by a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

A few moments passed.

"Ukitake-Taichou…" She whispered.

The white-haired captain sighed sadly.

"Rukia-san, you can feel it, don't you? Ichigo-kun…." He trailed off, they all knew why and what happened.

There was no sign of Kurosaki Ichigo's reiastu. Not even a trace.

He was gone.

"No. no, Ichigo.." She whimpered as tears rolled down her face. Right now she didn't give a damn about what her Nii-sama was thinking or about the Kuchiki rules referring to emotions.

She had lost her close friend.

All shinigami bowed their heads.

Soul Society had lost a trustworthy comrade and to most of them, too lost …..a friend.

_**((End of flashback))**_

Present time: Five years later.

It had been five years now. Most people got over the grief but still didn't let it go easily. But for some other people things weren't going as others.

The Kurosaki household isn't the same as it used to be. There was no more Isshin going crazy, only cracking a few jokes every now and then. He only said 'goodmornin'' and started filling out medical forms to get his mind drifting off.

Yuzu still pretty much did all the house duties as she always did, but she wasn't that chirpy and happy anymore now, all her smiles were fake, she wore dark clothing and when alone she always cried. Cry for her Onii-chan whom she always seeked comfort to apart from her sister.

Karin still followed her dreams of playing football but now she didn't have her Ichi-nii who taught her what she knew now. She didn't go to the park that often because it reminded her of the times her big brother would play one-on-one even if he always claimed to hate the sport.

And that's how it was over the last five years.

There is poster of Ichigo when he was sixteen hanging next to his mothers that Isshin put up and it read: '_Ichigo Forever'_.

His room was still untouched since the day his family found out where he really was. Everything had been explained to his family although Isshin knew pretty much all of it but he and the twins were eager to find out more.

All of Ichigo's friends who went through it knew as well and told Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo about what happened and kept it confidential. They had been rather silent about everything and told his teachers some excuse for _leaving so suddenly._

Back in Soul Society

Rukia was leaning against the Sakura tree in the Kuchiki Gardens, thinking about all the events that taken place dramatically in Hueco Mundo.

'_Ichigo.'_

Memories have been replaying in her mind of the happy times she had in the living world, but then her mind would go back to Las Noches. She had been devastated for months, maybe years about Ichigo's disappearance from her life and all the losses of lives and she wouldn't let go of the grief. She was now very silent and had lost her enthusiasm what so ever.

She always denied her feelings about the orange-haired Shingami. But when someone brought him up to a conversation her heart would start beating faster and she wouldn't stop thinking about him.

She _couldn't _stop thinking about him.

'_Oh why? Why now? Why do I start thinking about him now, w-when….he's gone……..disappeared? Just why do I l-love him?' _She started sobbing now, she tried to hold the tears back but failed. There were questions but sadly no answers..

She wanted him back.

She _needed_ him back.

But she knew those wishes were just too much to ask for.

--

**Okay! I know it was pretty angsty but next chapter will be onto developing the story and showing the real plotline so bear with me! This after all was just a prologue he he. The next chapter should be up soon. Oh yes, please tell me any mistakes and what do you this. : :**


	2. The Beginning Of A New Problem

_**Hey people, so here's chapter two, I hope you like it! Oh and thmath told me to get rid of the underlining from the Prologue, I noticed that from the beginning and tried to remove them but they were still there and if they are there still I'm very sorry and I hope that it doesn't throw you off from reading my story or anybody else.**_

_MrsKurosaki_

--

"Oi! Ururu! Getcha lazy butt here and stack these boxes!" A red-head yelled from across the shop.

"But Jinta-kun, Owner-san said it's your job to stack those," The shy girl whispered.

"Are you bossin' me around?!" He yelled again, if possible, louder.

"N-no no it's just-"

She was cut by two hands pulling her hair rather hard.

"Ow ow, Jinta-kuuun! please stop! My head really hearts!"

"Hey, hey please don't fight.." Came the voice from Kisuke Urahara but they ignored him and continued.

Yep, those two didn't really change too much apart form their appearance. Jinta still had the same red hair he always had but a bit longer, his shoulders were more broader and he grew nearly as tall as Urahara. Ururu now had much longer hair that reached half way down her waist and was tied up in a pony tail, her eyes became lighter and she too grew a bit taller.

They too were somehow influenced by a substitute Shingami's death, if only a little, they didn't know much about each other did they?

Urahara though, didn't take it the best way, of course he would be all chirpy and loud but inside, he lost his favourite student. He tried his best not to show that he was still going through a hard time but the others would sometimes spot him going through old pictures, sighing sad sighs and occasionally a few tear drops. Now that _really_ wasn't like him.

Soul Society

"_All Captains and Vice-captains are to attend an urgent meeting immediately! I repeat all Captains and Vice-captains are to attend an urgent meeting immediately.." _

Just about every Shinigami was already running here and there while others took it slow. It was now end of break and every soul tried its best to not get in trouble with its Captain. Especially a certain Red-Pineapple.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. DAMMIT! I'm so late!!" He yelled to no one particular.

Every shinigami gave with weird looks to the late fuku-taichou.

"What are you starin' at?!" A Shinigami squealed and ran away with full speed.

'_Geez what a wimp..' _Renji thought. Things have been so boring lately, especially no fighting with Ichigo. Yes… that always made things livelier, Ichigo and he became like brothers during the war, despite their arguments. He sighed. _But I guess what's done is done._. He looked up and spotted something or rather _someone_ sitting under a tree gazing out into the distance. It was Rukia. He decided he could take on a few petals that could cut his insides-out and go see her.

"Hey."

No answer.

"Hey Rukia."

Still no answer.

"Helloooooo…."

Now he was getting a bit annoyed.

"Rukia!"

Still. No answer. That was it..

"HEY RUKIA DAMMIT!!"

This time the raven haired fuku-taichou snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her brother-like friend.

"Huh, oh. Hey Renji." She waved at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Took you a while.." He joked.

She smiled, it was good to have an idiot nearby. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

He was about to reply but then remembered something.

"OH SHIT, THE MEETING. RUKIA WERE LATE!"

Before she could even make a sound, she was already pulled of the ground but she tried to regain her composure. So she kicked him in the back of his leg which caused him to stumble to the ground but he quickly got himself up.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Fool, you were dragging me like some bag!" She retorted.

He opened his mouth to make a comeback but he realized they were at the doors of the first division. How did they get there so fast?

They both gulped.

"Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia requesting to enter." Renji spoke up. The huge shoji doors slowly opened to reveal all the captains and vice-captains including the new captains. Maia Inazumi of the ninth squad, kaiki Itamaru of the third squad and Wanateshi Imasuki of the fifth squad.

And of course Yamamoto-taichou.

"Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji, I do believe you are late."

"Our humblest apologizes Yamamoto-Taichou we shall make sure that it never happens again." They both said together, bowed and stood behind their captains. Renji didn't miss that cold stare that Byakuya gave him.

"You two are lucky that we are staring to talk about the events in the living world." He glared at them and they nodded.

"Recently there were reports coming from divisions 2,10 and 13 that there had been strange killings of humans in the living world and there was no trace of a hollows reiastu anywhere near the place of the killing. What was even more strange is that there was a chain next to the soul of the killed human.."

He held up a short chain that was black and had a few blood stains on it.

"We got the 12th Division to try and find out from the blood, who the chain belong to. We also tried to find any reiastu and the results are…"

Everybody waited for an answer.

"A completely unknown reiastu that seamed to be somehow sealed."

"Eh, so da science nerds couldn't find who da bastard was, che. I'd 'ave Yachiru track 'em down in no time!" That was….Kenpachi.

"How very dare you! I'd sure love to tear your insides-out, kisama…" And that was Mayuri.

"SILENCE!" Yamamotos voice echoed throughout 1st Division Headquarters. "We are not here to quarrel just youngsters, please behave yourselves!" Two other captains glared at each other the before taking a few steps back into their lines.

"I want you, Soi Fon, to sent out a tracking squad to the living world to gain any information about the attackers."

"Yes sir."

"And that concludes our meeting for today."

"Hai!"

With that, each captain and lieutenant returned to their quarters.

Soon Renji came up to Rukia with a worried expression clearly shown on his face. He didn't like the way she always spaced out and had that distant look in her eyes.

"Hey Rukia."

"Hm?"

"I wanted to ask you why were you so spaced out before, something' botherin' ya?" She quickly looked up at him thinking of an excuse.

"Oh nothing, not at all! I was just… tired I guess," she told him solemnly. She didn't feel like talking right now.

"Ok, if you say so…Well then bye!." He knew she wasn't telling the truth but didn't want to push her.

"Yeah, see you."

--

Living world

Soon night fell in the living world when five mysterious figures in black appeared on five telephone poles scattered around Karakura Town.

All of them had Black chains dangling from theirs black cloaks.

"Lets begin…"

All the other four nodded as if they heard and disappeared.

_**I know I know! CLIFFHANGER but I just couldn't resist. Do not worry next chapter will be up pretty soon, Once again I'm VERY**_

_**Sorry about the underlining in the last but I'm still new and I to find my around. ;**_


	3. Clouded Moon

_**Hey guys I'm updating as fast as I can so I hope y'all are satisfied and thank you for the reviews, It really got my spirits high so I hope you review often and also some people favourized my story so that got me in very good mood so thank you for that as well! **_

_**Well then, enjoy**_

_MrsKurosaki_

_--_

"Lets begin…"

All the other four nodded as if they heard and disappeared.

The night was darker than usual with only a few dim lights lit on the nearly empty streets of Karakura.

Five bells echoed throughout the town unbeknownst to the clueless humans.

One of the figures appeared from no where on the middle of the silent street, his large black hat covering his whole face. It had three ornaments attached to a string, only one though had a bell attached to it. He had had a black chin-high cloak with red flame patterns creeping form the bottom hem of the cloak until it reached just under his chest.

Moments later, a young human teenager walked up the silent street unaware that there was a spirit with a dark but strong aura standing in the middle of it. She walked out onto the main street where a hollow was waiting for any human to pass by so it could do its job. As soon the hollow caught sight of the teenager it immediately impaled a claw through her chest, killing her, the mysterious figure watched as the sixteen-year olds soul screamed for help as the hollow held her tight in its sharp claws, but stepped in and paralyzed the spirit without any moment at all . The girls' head hung down as she soon became unable to move. The hollow dropped her to the ground and the figure slowly walked up to her and put a hand over her head, out of no where a flash appeared from his palm and the soul was no more than an empty spirit that was _'dead'._

The hollow chuckled.

"So then, do I get my prized as promised?"

But it got no answer as it got destroyed in a matter of two seconds by the figure who didn't move a muscle. He disappeared without a word into the night of Karakura.

Elsewhere in Karakura the other four mystery spirits have done pretty much the same thing that occurred only moments ago and, too, disappeared into the darkness.

All five ripped the air to open a Garganta and stepped into the other side.

Hueco Mundo…

Soul Society

"Ahhh, that meeting was fairly short, don't you think Shiro-chan?" A tired Momo said.

"Yeah, but it gave us some information if not any. I must admit that I'm worried about these killings, and those chains, what have they got to do with anything?. What are they trying to do? Geez, this sucks." He answered thoughtfully. They both came to gaze out into the sunset at the place they both grew up. They had grown pretty close to each other after all the events that occurred throughout five years and until now there was peace in Soul Society apart from hollow missions here and there.

Of course _Hitsugaya-Taichou_ would never admit it, but he knew he liked Himamori in a special way and was too shy to tell her but they arranged that they would go and watch the sunsets at their old home but now it was night. This meant it was of course, dark.

For some Shinigami the darkness of the night was beautiful, for some it was a symbol of hollows whereas for most of the Shinigami, darkness reminded them of the shadows lurking into your mind whenever your in the dusty deserts of Hueco Mundo or between the white walls of Las Noches.

All Shinigami had a memory that included darkness, lots and lots of darkness. Whether if it was with the fourth division healing comrades whose life was at risk, whether if it was standing guard killing any intruders or if it was fighting, especially in Hueco Mundo. There was also fighting in the living world too, of course and it wasn't any easier than anywhere else.

"Hmm, Shiro-Chan?" Momo asked.

"Nani?"

"Do you think Soul Society will ever be the same again?"

"That I do not know but Soul Society has regained a lot since the war. Oh yeah and one thing Hinamori,"

"Yes?"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Shiro. -Chan" He said irritably.

Hinamori merely giggled.

9th Division Headquarters

Maia Inazumi stood on the roof of the Ninth Division headquarters, her short black, tied up-high, hair swaying to the left and her piercing green eyes softening under the dim light of the clouded moon.

She became captain seven months after the war and originally came from the Special Forces Unit under Soi Fon. After special training she was suitable to become captain and so she took the Captains exam which she passed.

Generally Maia doesn't talk much, not even to her subordinates. She's more of a mystery to everyone, even to Yamamoto himself. If anyone who didn't know, they would surely think she's Kuchiki Byakuya's blood relative due to the fact she's completely independent and has an icy glare. But even if she's like that, she still shows some affection, if not any for her division although in a silent way. No body knows much about her, only her current rank, age which is mid-twenties appearance but in Soul Society she's more or less 200 years-old and that she came from the Special Forces Unit. No body even knows about her zanpaktou or abilities.

She stood in the same place for half an hour now, looking into the sky, trying to see the moon that was surrounded by dark clouds.

What is she thinking about, I do not know..

5th Division Headquarters 

Wanateshi Imasuki also known as 'Teshi' was sitting in his office filling out papers.

"Geez, why is there so muck paperwork. It's as if Soul Society's life depended on it." The captain sighed.

"Well maybe it does!" Came a familiar voice. Hisagi Shuuhei.

He came in to the office and put a big stack of papers on the desk.

Wanateshi glared at it..

"Well these gotta be filled out by noon tomorrow." He said mockingly.

Wanateshi glared at it even more but came to reality when Hisagi waved his hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry, I'm just tempted to burn the papers right now. I'm guessing Inazumi finished hers already".

"Hell yeah, she gets the shit done in what, 10 minutes?" Since Wanateshi had a good relationship with any young shinigami who's rank was lower than his, he spoke informally almost always.

"Well that's just like her I guess…I don't think she'll ever change."

"Yeah...I guess…"

"Could you tell me one thing Teshi-Taichou?"

"Sure."

"Do you know why she's like _that_, I mean she barely speaks to anyone…its kinda weird."

"I don't have any idea, we were close friends, she was very popular in the academy, very bright and happy but something happened and she changed dramatically, she never talks to me either." He sort of lied, he didn't know much either but for all he knew, Inazumi still talked to him, they were best friends in academy, after all. He just didn't want to get the Vice-captain before him confused.

"I see, well I better leave you to your paperwork. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that said Hisagi used Shunpo to his office while Wanateshi started to do his paperwork.

--

About two or three hours passed and the captain decided he was fed up with paperwork and quietly left the division to take a walk around the area.

Once it seemed it was safe to leave the division without anyone noticing, Wanateshi made his way outside and strolled down the streets of Seireitei, he soon found himself walking toward the 9th Division and sighed_. Hell, if I'm going towards her division it wouldn't hurt to give her a little visit would it?_

Once he got to the 9th Squad training grounds, he started looking for her, so he started with her office but it was empty and he noticed it was rather…_cold._

He thought of asking Hisagi but on second thought he would start teasing him about it.

Bastard.

Then he remembered that she often liked high places so he checked the roof.

Bingo. There she was, standing in the very same position as before, her haori lifting itself lightly and falling back in the wind.

She turned her head slightly to acknowledge his presence but didn't say a word.

"They are strong…" Was the only thing she said.

Wanateshi's head tilted up and looked at her for a brief moment before comprehending what she was talking about.

"They could be, but Soul Society will manage…"

A small sigh escaped her lips.

"The chains."

"What about them?"

"You're so slow, I wonder how in the world you became captain or passed exams for that matter…" Her tone was soft but he didn't miss the light harshness she aimed at him.

"Oh don't underestimate me just yet Maia, I may too laidback and careless but there's a reason how I got this rank," a smirk it's way across his lips.

She just looked at him before turning her head to the dark sky she was focusing on.

"You're worried about them……. You're worried about the enemies aren't you, Imazuki?"

She reverted her eyes to ground and then looked at him again.

"Something _will _happen….We are not to underestimate them…"

After a long moment of staring at each other, the silence broke.

"Goodnight…" She said.

"Uh…. Yeah… goodnight…" He frowned there was something bothering her and it wasn't just the enemy. He would find out sooner or later.

With that said, both disappeared to get some sleep through the night, if they could.

'_Heh, she's like Soi Fon these days…'_

'_Fool…'_


	4. We Have To Be Strong

_**Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it? Well I've been on holidays but that wasn't the main problem, I had a school trip and I was away for a week and a bit so I had no access to any computer! I'm really sorry for those had been disappointed.**_

_**Disclaimer (that I forgot to put in before): You gotta be kidding me! BLEACH belongs to the one and only Kubo Tite!**_

_**Psssst: Have you seen the latest ending of the series? Its TOTALLY ICHIRUKI! ))**_

_CraziiHollow_

**--**

Kaiki Itamaru, 3rd Squad Captain walked in front of the first row of the new recruits of the squad, his sharp blue eyes inspecting each face intently. Out of pure personality he rolled his eyes as he watched each shinigami either looking for a distraction or fidgeting in hope of avoiding his intense stare.

_Pussies…_

His blue-sheathed zanpakutou bumped his hip in rhythm each time he took a step, reaching the end of the row, he started walking back to the centre where his lieutenant was watching him curiously and waiting for orders.

_So…boring…_

Disappointed from the loss of any entertainment. The young shinigami ran a frustrated hand through his unruly dark brown hair. He nodded at Izuru who immediately started giving instructions to the first two rows comrades.

That left the next three rows to himself. Smirking to himself he thought about all the different training exercises that were waiting for the poor newbie's.

"Lets get down to business." An evil glint appeared his eyes.

--

"Yamamoto-taichou, the reports from the 2nd Divisions search unit have confirmed that the mysterious killings have spread out from Karakura town to the north-east of Tokyo …" Sasabikes golden eyes scanned the paper top to bottom before continuing. "These events have been occurring more frequently by each passing month, but we still can't identify the reiastu of the ones responsible." Yamamoto nodded from his the other side of the room, looking out into the depths of Seiretei from his grand balcony.

"Is it possible that the enemy could be from Hueco Mundo?" He looked his lieutenant intently as clenched his hands on his trusty cane.

"It is possible. The twelfth division research team are currently working on whether or whether not the enemy's origin is of the suspected location, if that is positive then we highly suspect that we shall dealing with Arrancars that could've survived the war sir…" Sasabike explained while clenching his gloved hands into fists around the reports.

"Very well, you are dismissed…" The sou-taichos voice echoed between the high walls of his office as he tapped his cane against the hardwood floor.

"Hai." The silvered-haired man bowed and left within seconds.

--

_Damn, still not strong enough…_

Hours, days and weeks of training she still felt she was lacking power. She breathed hard and looked down at her blade. She didn't deserve the title as 13th squad lieutenant. Sure she achieved shikai but that wasn't enough, she was far from attaining bankai.

"What's wrong? Tired already?"

Two zanpaktou clashed together. They both jumped back waiting for their opponents' next move. She glared at the cocky shinigami wishing to wipe the goofy smirk from his face.

"Shut up and fight, Renji!" She growled through gritted teeth. She was frustrated, annoyed and angry at herself. But most of all, she was hurt.

_Just why do I l-love him?_

That question lingered in her mind. Did she really harbour feelings for the deceased orange head? No that's stupid, it was as if thinking that he would jump out of anywhere with the silly grin etched on his face, already mocking her. But still… Or was it just an excuse for her weakness? Did she cry all those tears for only one man, who happened to become one of her best and closest friends? What about all her other friends? Didn't she care about _them?_

Of course she did! But there was one difference…

They were _there_, in Soul Society, all doing their duties and moving on with their lives.

And she couldn't.

**((FLASHBACK))**

Four days before the war.

Rukia gazed out into the horizon in her shingami form. The sky was lit up with oranges, reds and yellows, she listened to branches of the large trees brush against each other, pushing one another left and right. Her violet eyes looked over at the buildings of Karakura Town that were most likely going to be destroyed in battles. Homes were going to be blown up or crashed into, the families that resided in them running for dear life. Confused and scared.

What was it going to be like when it was over? _If _it was over? Would she survive? Would her friends survive? Would Ichigo survive? She wouldn't forgive herself if he didn't. After all, it was only her fault that he became the shinigami he was now, it was her fault that received those many stabs, cuts and slashes that never should have been there, it was her fault that his life was flipped upside-down and dangerous. She didn't want to hurt him anymore. Rukia clenched her fists, she was on the verge of getting mad and she needed time to think but knowing that in four days every shinigami would be fighting for their life.

"Yo."

Her head turned around immediately. "Ichigo." He nodded and stood beside her.

"What are ya thinking about?" He didn't look at her, instead he looked out into the distance too.

She replied simply, "War." He knew there was more to that judging by the look in her distant eyes.

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow at her, trying to get her to look at him.

"That's what I said, fool…" She scowled.

"There's more to that." He stated, hoping to get a better answer.

"I'm thinking about the war, Ichigo. Am I not allowed to do that?" Her voice raising now.

"Yes, you are allowed," he said slowly "but it seems that there's something bothering you," he trailed of.

"Nothing's bothering me OK?"

He noticed her frustration and frowned. He knew it would be a bad idea to annoy when she was angry but he wanted to help her, just like she helped him so many times.

"Rukia-"

"Ichigo, there is nothing bothering me so cut it out! I'm fine, I just came here to clear my head, is that such a problem for you?!" Her now cold eyes glaring at him and her anger rising even higher. If that were possible.

Great she was in one of those moods again. He was more or less use to them but sometimes he got the feeling that she would literally freeze his body and leave him for nature to have it's way with him.

"Look, Rukia, I'm-"

"No, you know what? Just leave me alone!" She yelled at him without thinking.

"I'm just trying to help!" Ichigo's own anger growing. He reached out to touch her shoulder reassuringly but she smacked away. _Hard_.

"_I don't need you… _Just go away." Her words came out too bitterly than she wanted. She expected him to make some smart-ass comment but no. There was-

_Silence…_

After a few moments pasted she calmed herself down, registering the words that had just been exchanged. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked up at him only to see the hurt look in eyes, the way he held his hand to ease the stinging pain away. The pain _she_ inflicted on him. She knew that she had punched, kicked and smacked him before for him being an idiot but this time it was different, it wasn't just the physical pain but she had hurt him inside too. He couldn't of took it too seriously could he?

On the other hand, Ichigo stood in front of her staring into those beautiful indigo eyes he came to love. '_I don't need you…" _He knew she hadn't meant it but he couldn't help but feel guilty for pestering her about what she really was thinking. She just said -yelled- those words out without thinking because she was so frustrated. But it still hurt.

He nodded before turning away to leave to her own thoughts.

She looked at his retreating form with Zangestu strapped to his back. _'I'm just trying to help!' _Her minded drifted back to when he said those five words with that worried looked clearly shown in his eyes although he probably did his best to hide it. She cursed at herself, she stupidly took out all her anger at him, the person she least wanted to.

_**SMACK!**_

Clutching his head in pain he turned to her with disbelief clearly written on his face. "What the hell!" He glared at her with his deep amber eyes.

"I cannot believe you took that seriously! Moron!" She glared back at him with her own violet pair of orbs.

"Well you didn't have to hit me! At least not so hard!" He tried to prevent the grin from showing on his face.

"Somebody has to knock some sense into that thick head!" She retorted.

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo…"

A few seconds past letting them glare at each other and enjoy the warm breeze while they could.

"I hate you…" He narrowed his eyes playfully at her.

"I hate you, too…" She stuck her tongue at him while he mirrored her actions.

"You know I didn't mean it, I just-" She was referring to when she didn't need him but he cut her off.

"You don't have to explain yourself. You just have a _really_ bad temper…" He cut her off, the smirk he'd been fighting now clearly visible on his face.

Feeling a vein pulse dangerously Rukia's eye twitched. _Bad temper, huh? I'll show him bad temper…"_

_**WHAM!**_

"OW, GODDAMIT, RUKIA! THAT HURT!!"

"It was meant to…" She smirked evilly before sitting down and looking at sky again. Ichigo sighed, still wincing from the pain of his stomach, he sat down beside her.

"Ichigo…"

"Hm?"

"Promise me one thing…" She stared, upon hearing his _yeah_ she continued, "Promise me that you wont die…"

Ichigo's face fell when he looked into her slightly saddened eyes. He could see a glimpse of hope waiting for his answer. He nodded, "I promise." He did what his instincts told him to do.

Rukia gasped lightly when she felt his strong arms pull her petite body into a gentle embrace but nether the less leaned into him without saying a word.

"Just don't get ideas of me being a softie by doing this."

"Ah…" She smirked back at him, recovering from the close contact. For now they watched their last sunset together…

**(( END OF FLASHBACK))**

_Liar._

She snapped out of her daydream at the sound of a battle cry and looked up to see Zabimaru aiming for her shoulder. Reacting quickly she readied Sode no Shirayuki to take on the attack. The two blades met again forming an X shape.

"Stay focused Rukia!"

She grunted and pushed Renji off making him lose his balance and stumble backwards. "Tsugi no mai, hakuren!" A large amount of ice blasted from Shiyaruki's blade towards Renji. His eyes widened and quickly looked for an exit. Deciding his efforts were futile he lifted his sword waiting for the right moment to swing it down. Small beads of sweat formed from his temples as he threw Zabimaru over his head, flicked his wrist toward the wave of ice and swung down with all his strength just in time shatter the frozen liquid into a million tiny crystals. _Damn, she must be pissed off at something. _He looked at his zanpaktou.

Meanwhile, Rukia was panting lightly, her grip one her sword was hard and she didn't leave her gourd down even for a second. She hadn't expected him to evade that attack. She herself was tired, she used more energy than she suspected.

"Hey Rukia," she looked up at Renji with his zanpaktou sealed "I think it's time to stop, its already evening and you know that we both need our rest."

She was too tired to argue this so she simply nodded. "Fine but we continue tomorrow…"

"Yeah, yeah," She watched his slid his sword into it's sheath, and so she sealed hers and did the same.

--

That evening the Kurosakis ate dinner and went back to their normal stuff, that is, until Isshin called for a family meeting.

"What now pops?" Karin came down from the stairs and immediately groaned when she saw her fathers serious face. Yuzu was already sitting on the couch, leaning on the armrest and watching as her sister walked up to them.

"Now, now Karin. Sit down, I need something to tell you both!" He grinned. Both of his daughters looked at him curiously. He sat down on the chair opposite the couch looked and Karin and then at Yuzu, his smile slowly disappearing.

"Look, you two," he ran a hand through his hair, "I now that you are having a hard time but… we can't keep grieving, it's been five years and you may disagree with this, but we really need to move on." He cut it short, not wanting expand the subject.

"Otou-san…but how can we," Yuzu looked down, "I know it's been five years but first Okaa-san and then Ichi-nii died, is there no way to bring him back?!" She raised her voice, clutching the hem of her skirt tightly before looking up at the man in front of her.

Isshin looked at the two girls sadly. Oh how he wished to get his son back. He remembered the day they found out the tragic news.

**((FLASHBACK))**

Isshin was frozen to the spot. Shock ran through every inch of his body. His son…was….was…dead. He couldn't believe it. He was in Urahara's underground training room, Shingami were being aided, Ichigo's friends were no where to be seen. The atmosphere was unbearable, everyone had grim expressions and no one seemed to be happy from victory.

_Victory._

_That's bullshit._

The war, Aizen, shinigami, Espada…. So many were killed including Ichigo. He clenched his fists, he wouldn't let a single fall, especially since Karin and Yuzu were right behind him. With all his might he punched a nearby rock, a crack formed where is knuckles hit.

Karin watched as the blood trickled down his arms, but her mind was elsewhere. Ichi-nii…was killed? Tears formed in her eyes but she was stubborn. She never cried but…Ichi-nii…. She was shocked, her young mind replayed what she had leant about the shinigami, about Rukia-neesan….She couldn't take it all at once.

Yuzu was already sobbing. She kept saying 'why' and chanting her brothers name. She fell onto her knees too late for Karin to react and placed her head into her small hands.

First Okaa-san…now Ichi-nii…

**((FLASHBACK))**

Isshin wished there was a way, he wished that he could put a smile on his daughters faces. It was only them three left now and they have to be strong.

"We have to be strong for Masaki and Ichigo now…"

--

**Sad…I know…**

**-**

**I know this was another boring chapter but I feel a writers block ahead… So if you want to share any ideas, it would be appreciated.**

**FINALLY I FOUND OUT HOW TO EDIT THE CHAPTERS AFTER NEARLY AN HOUR OF CLICKING I MADE IT!! WOOHOO!**

**Anywho….**

**Reviews are love people!! Tell me about any grammar or punctuation mistakes, I'll fix it!!**


	5. A Turn Of Events

**YAY! Quick update! Not much to say here, I hope you enjoy.**

**Oh yeah, just in case somebody is confused, Maia's name is Maia INAZUMI and Wanateshi's name is Wanateshi IMASUKI.**

**MrsKurosaki xxx**

--

Run. Don't look back. Run as fast as you can. Don't let them get you. Don't let them devour your soul and use it as a tool to develop their sinful plans.

She ran, not knowing where to. She thought that her heart would jump out of her chest. She didn't know where she was or whom she was trying escape from but she knew they were evil and set on killing her. She looked around while she ran, everything was dark and the hallway was lit up by dim candles. There were doors on each side, she didn't know how many there were, she lost count somewhere after forty. Sweat was forming on her skin, she didn't know how long she was running but her eyes were set straight in front of her. When she squinted her eyes to try and look further down the hallway, relief washed over her body when she spotted an opening at the very end of the tunnel-like passage. Once she got close enough she jumped through and found herself in a bright abyss. There was nothing there, just white and she seemed to be floating in nothingness, her eyes shut tightly from the strong light which seemed to shine directly over her. Then…everything started spinning and the sense of panic and adrenaline rushed through her being. She heard voices screaming in the distance, there were at least a fifty of them of who she couldn't recognise. She was in another dimension. This time it was pitch black. She held her arm out in front of her but she couldn't see it. She started waving both of arms around to check if she could feel anything but she could not feeling anything but air. She seemed to be standing now because with each step she took a light blue ripple formed in the blackness from around her, she watched as the circles of liquid spread further away until it disappeared. It was like she was walking on water.

"Can anybody hear me?" Her reply was more bloodcurdling screams, she winced and covered her ears. They seemed to be tortured in the most gruesome ways. She could not see anything, she could not feel, smell or taste anything. Her feet started walking towards to the screams.

_"Help!"_

_"Get me out of here!"_

_"Save our souls!"_

_"Kill the King!!"_

_"You're gonna die!!"_

_"Get the fuck out of here!!"_

She hesitated to go any further, she wanted to help but didn't know how, she couldn't see anything. Each voice was terrifying. They were drowning in blood, but she could make out the voices of males, females, elders and even children. Their screams were more distant and muffled as if some one was pulling them away further and further into the darkness. It was pure torture, she couldn't bear it anymore…

-

Rukia shot up like a bullet and immediately surveyed her surroundings. She was in her room at her brothers mansion, she squinted in the dark, it must have been still night time. Wiping off the cold sweat from her forehead, she slowly stood up and put the yukata that lay neatly folded on a small table nearby. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after that nightmare so she didn't even bother to try to rest.

She walked out of her large room, down the long hallway, brushed her hands against the cool walls for guidance in the dark, turned left and walked into a room with a lot of candles, fancy plants and statues of elder Kuchikis, her legs made their way through the room until she reached the huge cherry blossom patterned shoji doors; she slid them open enough for her to get through and immediately stepped onto the wooden porch and looked out on the colourful garden, even if it was night. The moon shone down onto her face, giving her an almost angelic look and she let her hands rest on the wood. She loved this side of the garden, it was always lit up by fireflies dancing everywhere. Closing her eyes, she let herself relax and listen to the gentle nature.

She never would have known that she would become so vulnerable, especially since she was a Kuchiki which meant to uphold the rules and never show any unnecessary emotion, no matter what, she failed both of those tests but she didn't care anymore. She had stopped caring years ago. She opened her eyes and let them look down to the refection of the moon in the large pond below. However, she had come to realise, that didn't mean that she should let her emotions break and live in a world of grief and nightmares. She had to pull herself together and be strong for the ones she cares most about, for the man she has ever let into her heart. Rukia sighed once again before looking up to the sky, her eyes softened when she saw the star that shone proudly and stood out from all the rest. It won't be easy, but she could try.

--

Not many hours later, Maia's emerald eyes fluttered open and looked outside of her window, it was nearly sunrise. Without even yawning, she stepped out of her tatami bed, washed herself and put on her normal hakama and gi. As she tied her hair up her eyes wandered to a picture sealed within a wooden frame. She didn't move for a moment as she was looking the item that showed a man with short dirt blonde hair tied up in a small, spiky pony tail with two cheek bone length bangs at each side of his slightly tanned face. His brown eyes were looking directly at the camera and his lips showed an genuine smile that fit his features perfectly. He looked the same age as Maia, maybe older. Her eyes narrowed glared at picture, she thought that she burned every evidence of his existence from her life and yet here she was looking at some buffoon that broke all his promises he ever made to her. Her hand reached for the frame and threw it against the opposite wall, cracking the glass and letting the picture inside fall onto the table before getting ripped into four parts by delicate hands.

_"I'll give all of my love to you, I promise, forever…"_

"Tch." She glared at the pieces of paper in her hands before walking to the window and disposing them to the wind. She put on her haori and walked out of her house and into the small but elegant garden. In the very middle there was a koi pond, the water twinkled in the early morning sun and rippled when a few petals from one of the sakura trees landed gracefully onto the surface. She glanced at her moving reflection.

_"Inazumi Maia, I pronounce you the official captain of the ninth division of the thirteen protection squads…"_

She held her index finger above the water and lightly swirled it in circular motions making a faint breeze of air as she did so, the water started moving too and soon formed a small whirlpool around her finger, her eyes followed the moving liquid and made the whirlpool slightly wider. After a few minutes, the whirlpool got bigger and bigger until she retracted her hand and let it fall limply to her side.The war was over but she couldn't fight the feeling that something was going to happen and force soul society into another battle. With once last glance at the cloudless sky, she walked out of her garden and to the ninth division for the rest of the day.

--

"So?"

"It dangerous! No offence but it's clear that you're not over the war and Ich- uh, well, you know. If your mind drifts of any minute you'll be dead!" He tried make eye contact with her to prove his point but she was still just as stubborn as always. Instead he put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze urging her not to go to that cursed world.

"Renji, it's just to check anything unusual, any hollow activity. There is nothing there, majority of Las Noches has been blown up," she sighed lightly and looked up at him, "plus, You, Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho and Iba-fukutaicho will be going too, it's just an investigation." Rolling her eyes, she turned to walk the opposite direction.

"Fine." He drawled out, he didn't like the idea but he knew there was a reason why Rukia was a fukutaicho and she was strong enough to take care of herself. However, he couldn't stop worrying, she always spaced out at random times and a small trigger like a phrase or word could break her emotions into pieces, she tried to hide her condition but he, a person she had known for many years, could see right through her. He didn't force her into sharing her thoughts although he wanted to know more to help, he already knew that it was Ichigo's death and he wanted to comfort her but she was gradually building a new wall around her heart. Clenching his fists tightly, he followed her to the meeting place for the mission to Hueco Mundo, he didn't want her to go there by all means.

-

The five shingiami stumbled out into the desert of Hueco Mundo.

"Alright, let's do the job and get back to soul society…" Iba looked around; there was nothing but sand. Everywhere. A few dead trees but mostly sand. "How the hell are we supposed to find hollows in this shit hole?!" The red head groaned, clearly disappointed.

"Shut it, Renji," Rukia snapped, equally annoyed that there was nothing around, "Stop moaning, it won't help."

"Sorry, but you see anything worth looking- OW! What the fuck!" He turned around while rubbing his pain inflicted head and was surprised to see Matsumoto was the one who hit him and not Rukia although the said midget had her fist ready to hit someone if needed. He glared at the big-busted beauty who was smiling ever-so sweetly at him. He could hear Iba snigger next him and glared furiously at the three.

"What's so funny, Iba-fukutaicho…" He spat out the last bit as if it were venom.

The man in question rose an eyebrow form underneath his sunglasses, "Renji Abarai, sixth squad lieutenant, gets the shit knocked out of him by girls." He continued to chuckle as Renji lifted his fist up at him with an unrecognizable expression oh his frustrated face and gritted teeth.

"Urusai, teme…" He growled.

"Both of you shut up!" Matsumoto started to glare at the two.

"You're the one talk, Rangiku!"

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE MISSION?!"

_Silence._

Feeling the pulsing vain cool down, the young captain secretly smirked proudly at his ability to shut anyone up and started walking towards where the white palace once been.

_"Aizen-taicho, Aizen-taicho, where is he?" Hinamori murmured. She looked at up Hitsugaya with wide eyes._

_"He's gone, Hinamori, that blast would of killed anyone…" He looked at her bleeding form leaning against the wall, she was cut everywhere and her blade lay beside her, covered in arrancars blood._

_"No," she gasped and winced from the pain in her stomach, "No! No! Aizen-taicho did nothing! Nothing! He was tricked, I know he was…" She trailed of, all that wasn't true. She realized that but far too late. She wasn't going to cry. No._

_"Hinamori…" She looked at Hitsugaya- Shiro-chan- and blinked away tears that the she tried to force back._

_The hot tears prickled from her eyes from the realization, looking behind the best friends shoulder, she could see silhouettes and bodies of comrades and enemies. Everyone seemed to be yelling and pointing to different directions and seemed to be giving out orders. Before she knew it she felt herself be lifted up and carried towards an opening in the ruins. Clutching his blood stained haori, she leaned against him and ignored the pain that ran through her body. She tried to calm herself and breathe normaly._

_"I'm sorry…" He heard her mumble before her mind started blacking out._

Hitsugayas eyes stretched wider and dullness disappeared with a small icy glint instead. He turned his head side to see who asked the question.

"What?"

"I asked, what the heck are we going to find here and how?"

"First of all, you should know why you're on mission in the first place, Matsumoto, instead of getting drunk." The strawberry-blonde shinigami rolled her eyes but her face gave of the amused look she had at her captain strictness. "We are here to find any hollow activity, where ever it may be and investigate anything unusual." He looked at the others sternly.

"Kuchiki, do happen to remember how to get into the Menos Forest?" Rukia's head lifted slightly upon the mention of her name.

She thought about it, she and the others got there only because of that sand monster. "There was a sand creature that sucked us in but it had been destroyed years ago as far as I know, however, there might be an entrance connected to the ruins…" The captain nodded.

"What if there is no way or passage?" Matsumoto put a finger to her chin and looked up at the starless sky.

"First, we'll check any cracks in the remaining floors and…"

Rukia's mind already drifted off and her eyes went blank. She didn't hear Hitsugaya-taichos anymore and she looked towards the direction of the ruins.

_"You ready for this?" They were standing in front of the huge doors blocked their way from the main hall with Aizen and his followers inside. There were screams and battles everywhere, blood was smeared all over ground and they both panted for breath in the smoke. Flames were burning at their robes and licking their ankles._

_"Ichigo, please, don't play a hero," She whispered softly. He turned his head to her and they looked at each other for a few moments before he took her hand in his. His eyes showed determination and affection at the same time. She smiled at the familiar sight. "Ah." He confirmed and she gently squeezed his hand before they blasted the doors._

_"Welcome, my dear love birds…" There he sat, in his mighty throne, expecting them. Aizen._

"Hey, Rukia!"

Snapping out of her own short day dream, her eyes met Renji's gaze quickly and before she had a chance to speak, he started before her. "See, I told that you would happen, your mind is loosing it's track quickly!" She rolled her eyes at his continuous rambling.

"Renji," she cut him of in mid sentence, "I'll. Be. Fine. Your not my baby-sitter, I know how to take care of my self, okay? It's not like I'm going to switch off, just like that."

"But-" That glare was enough to make his mouth open and close like a fish. And so they all walked on in wordlessness.

--

"They're here…"

"Hmm…"

"What should we do?"

The eerie voices communicated with each other in the large underground territory. The area was lit by a hologram showing the five intruders nearing the ruins. Each one of figures looked at it, still waiting for an answer.

"Since when did I have to decide, I recall that you said every one of my decisions would be wrong and be troublesome for us…"

"Whatever, just tell us what to do!"

"Temper, temper…" A cheeky voice added.

"Shut it, Itamaru, or I'll blow your goddamn head off…"

"Were not here to argue, fools!" This time it was female voice.

"I agree." Everyone looked towards the voice. It seemed that it was the eldest male in the group.

"Well, well, well, Raiden has spoken for once…"

The said man got up from his lazy position. He eyed his so-called comrade with a raised eyebrow. He dusted his cloak from the dirt with his hands and brushed of the unseen dust from his shoulders. Smirking, he looked at the rash and arrogant idiot, "Well, Grimmjow, I would say that my lack of speech actually helps us keep in disguise unlike your unreasonable yelling that would bring the whole of soul society here, without any navigation."

"Fuck you…" Grimmjow growled. Raiden's face showed much amusement which pissed him of to no end.

"If you're done with your little verbal war then can we continue with the important discussion?" The men looked at the youngest member plainly but nodded anyway.

"Thank you." The young Itamaru smirked and then looked at the one who was to give out the decision. "Well? What do we do?" All heads turned to him.

"We do nothing for now, if they get too close then let a few hollows out, adjuchas or menos- doesn't matter, as long as it keeps them busy. We do not kill them though, that'll bring more shinigami here."

"And if they defeat the hollows?"

"They probably will, but for we'll see how they get on…" Raiden commented.

"Can we follow them?"

"What's the point?"

"Well, it's not like there's anything better to do here…"

"Grimmjow, all you're gonna is start a fight…" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, for fucks sake… I won't…"

"You better not…"

--

"Found anythin'?" Iba looked around, bored as hell. He flipped over some rubble with his blade only to find more rubble.

Renji sighed. They had been in the ruins for what seemed like forever. They have been looking through wreckage, pushed through blocked passages that ended up being dead-ends, looked for any tunnels leading to the menos forest, they even released more reiastu in order to attract any hollows.

"Nothin', seems like there's no point in continuing, we ain't gonna find anythin'."

All of a sudden, a weak pulse of reiastu was felt. It was faint but they all felt it. They fell silent and tried to make out where it was coming from. It pulsed through the air every few seconds, it looked like it was coming from all around them. They looked around to see if they could find anything in view of the desert.

"Is it a hollow?" Rukia was the first one to speak up. Matsumoto closed her eyes in concentration, "Yes, I think it is…"

"Maybe we should split up in different directions?" She looked at the only captain in the group.

He opened his eyes and nodded, "That would be a good idea, I will check the north end with Matsumoto, Abarai, you go to the west, Iba-You'll check out the east and Kuchiki, I want you to search through the main passages and find any underground entrances but I want you to stay closer to the west in case something were to happen. Everybody understand?"

"Hai!"

-

About an hour passed and he could feel the reiastu getting stronger, even though it was still no where near a 7th seats. Renji stopped in front of a pile of rubble, this was the eleventh time he had break through the blockage and it was getting more frequent. Frowning, he blast through the rubble using a light kidou as continued his way.

Then, he felt it. It was so strong that he had not realised that he was already on his knees or gasping for breath. _That reiastu_…His eyes were wide, _that was not a hollow_, it last for only a few seconds but he felt like he had been drained from all his energy in two seconds. One moment he was running and the next, he felt his air way slam shut and gravity roughly pull him down to the ground. He panted and fits of coughing followed. "What the hell was that?" He wondered if the others felt it or if they were okay. If an unseated shinigami were in his place, they wouldn't of survived. The force came back, only weaker this time, as if it knew he was in pain. That didn't make much of a difference though, he couldn't fucking breathe! He gasped for air and tried to shield himself with his own reiastu. The only problem was: he couldn't feel it.

The energy gradually eased down to nothing and he was able to breathe again. Pushing himself off the ground, he slowly started walking. The uneasiness was still there.

He felt something behind him, following him. Or someone… He cocked his head to the left and turned his head slightly to see if he could hear anything. Nothing. He tried to sense any reiastu but he could only feel his friends' which was a relief to him to know that they were okay.

He stopped walking.

"Who's there?" He turned around completely. There was spine-chilling darkness and a few rays of moonlight seeping through the cracks.

He could hear the sound of a chain being dangled.

A figure stepped out .

His -he decided that it was a male- head was completely covered by hat and a chin length cloak so his identity was a mystery. Renji could only see the glimmer in his eyes as he was standing directly in the path a moonlight ray. He could see the three ornaments from the left side of the hat swaying slightly from the silent movement.

"Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes. They never left the sight of the strange guy. "Answer my question!" He demanded. The figure spoke no words, instead he walked up to Renji who was on his guard the whole time and stopped so that they were standing opposite directions, shoulder to shoulder. He showed no signs of attack.

Renji gritted his teeth, this person was completely ignoring him and standing beside as if he was no threat. Without warning he swung down the released from of Zabimaru, aiming for the shoulder.

His eyes widened.

With barely any movement at all, the man had blocked his attack without breaking a sweat. His index and middle fingers were lightly pressed against Zabimaru as if he had just caught a feather. He was standing in the same position but his left arm was inches above his right shoulder balancing the whip-like blade in the tip of his fingers.

"I'm not here to fight…yet." He finally said in a low whisper. His eyes were cast down.

Renji pulled the sword away. "Who or what are you?" He now was about five metres away from him. His eyes hardened and gripped Zabimaru tighter. A few moments pasted and the man hadn't spoken yet. Renji was losing his patience.

"I wish I knew…"

His head snapped up. "What do you mean? Why are you here anyway and what is your name?"

"The answers are irrelevant…"

"Then why the fuck did you come here?!"

He didn't reply, he looked at Renji an unreadable emotion in his eyes. Renji gulped, he didn't know if this was an enemy or ally. He highly doubted the latter.

"You should be dead by now, Renji…" He smirked behind the cloak.

"How do you know my name?" Renji's eyes narrowed into slits, this guy was pissing him off to no end.

"I know a lot about you…" His tone was emotionless but he was still staring at Renji. "I thought you would become captain by now…"

"Piss off, I don't need to be a captain…"

"Or you just can't surpass Byakuya…"

"Fuck you!" He had no idea how the bastard knew about him, but he was really tempted to slash his head off. Lifting up Zabimaru, he swung his blade at his abdomen only for it to be blocked again.

The man sighed, "We might meet again but I might not be so generous to spare your life," he stared walking away but just as Renji was going to yell at him, everything started shaking, "Let's see if you can get out of this one…" Everything started closing in on him, the man was already gone leaving him to find a way to get out by himself.

He couldn't find an opening.

He couldn't escape.

With a loud yell, he blasted a kidou to the wall to his right in hope of getting free.

--

**DONE!**

**Well, a lot of things were important here. I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Please tell me what you think of Maia, I'm trying to write her as I imagine her but it's pretty hard so your opinions really matter!**

**Some IchiRuki and HitsuHina, I didn't want to write anything big. Rukia's dream was VERY important and OMG, Renji encounters the enemy :O **

**Reviews are love!**


	6. Of Dreams and Nightmares

_**WOW! This story has got 16 reviews already! Thanks so much and keep on reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own BLEACH.**

**--------**

"_Renji…"_

"_Wake up…"_

"_Abarai-kun…"_

He could hear the faint echoing voices somewhere in the depths of his mind. They sounded as if they were miles away, calling out in the distance. His eyes were shut tightly from the pain in his head. Everything was spinning around, he wished they would stop screeching.

Every inch of his body ached of the pain running through his limbs, joining at the upper body. He tried to open his eyes but the single movement of the eye ball sent pangs of torment down his face. Even thinking caused him discomfort. His hands gripped onto a soft surface as he finally managed to open one eye and then the other. Squinting from trying to adjust to sudden brightness he lifted his head up a bit, just enough to see the wall opposite.

"Ughhh, what…the…hell?" With his vision slowly coming to focus he looked around, the last thing he remembered was being trapped in Las Noches with tonnes of rubble falling down, now he was in a light beige room, lying down on something soft and comfy. He didn't dare move, if mere thinking or breathing caused stinging shots dash through his body then he didn't even want twitch a finger. Finally figuring out he was lying on a bed he wondered how he got in it or where he was.

"You're in the fourth division, Abarai-kun." Unohana answered his thoughts with a gentle and motherly tone. "Oh…" Renji tilted his head in a careful nod.

Renji closed his eyes blearily opened them again fully and blinked away the sleepiness. He groaned from the searing pain coming from his left shoulder blade and arm. He sat up into sitting position and looked out the room. Golden rays of sunlight seeped through the windows and lit up the room with warming colours.

"Finally awake, huh?" Came a different female voice as she stepped through the door. His head snapped up to the petite shinigami.

"Oh, Rukia. Yeah, how are the others?" He nodded at her. She stood near his bed and eyed his injuries. She sighed and crossed her arms disapprovingly.

"They're fine, nothing happened to them. That aside, what took place in Hueco Mundo? Can you remember anything?" Her inquiring eyes burned into his and awaited an answer. In some way, she reminded him of his captain.

He looked away from her and stared at the opposite wall. "It was some guy in a cloak, his face was completely covered."

"And?" She urged him on.

"He…seemed to know a lot about me…" Her eyes narrowed. Her brained searched through any recent traitors other than Aizen and his followers that could have been the enemy.

"Do you know his name?" He shook his head.

"His power?" His mind drifted back to when the guy defeated him as if he were a mere unseated shinigami.

"All I can say is that he evaded Zabimaru's attack with two fingers only…"

"Can you remember anything else. Every bit of information is needed, Renji."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know that. No, I can't remember anything else apart that the guy was ridiculously strong."

"I see. I'll go report to Hitsugaya-taichou later. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit…"

Renji sighed and leaned back down to stare out on the evening. It seemed so peaceful, if he wasn't in a bed recovering from injuries he would be enjoying the view of the sunset more.

"You fool, you weren't supposed to get in a fight!" Rukia slammed her fist onto his head, a chain of colourful language with shouts of agony followed.

"OW! What the hell Rukia? I'm injured here!"

He looked at the fourth squad captain for help, only that she wasn't there anymore. The other three people in the small room were Rukia, Matsumoto and Iba. When did the other two get in?

"Well, somebody got their ass kicked…" The blacked haired man smirked.

"Piss… off." He weakly retorted but the warning was still there.

"Who was it?" Matsumoto asked, her eyes looked at him curiously.

"I don't know… his head was completely covered and he seemed to know a lot 'bout me. The guy was ridiculously strong too…" He remembered how the smart-ass evaded Zabimaru's attack with only two fingers. "The bastard left and I can remember tryin' to get out of the collapsing hallway…" He decided to tell them everything in detail and the others nodded every few moments so he knew to carry on. They didn't comment on it and found it weird that some one that strong appeared -without expectance- and defeated a vice-captain without breaking a sweat. Rukia's mind drifted off again.

"I'll report this, Rukia-san, and you," she looked at Renji. "Get some rest." Matsumoto grinned and left the room. Rolling his eyes behind his glasses, Iba pushed off the wall and headed towards the door, "Well, I'm guessin' my captain wants me back by now so I'll be going as well." He didn't turn around but lifted his arm in a waving manner. The ones left were himself and Rukia.

"How long have I been here?" He asked the raven-haired shinigami.

Switching back to reality she answered him. "About two days, you didn't sustain any serious injuries so you'll be fine…" She stood and walked over to the window, it was evening. "Unohana-taicho said that your body will ache for a few hours and it is better that you get some rest…" Renji groaned and rolled his eyes.

--------

"Well was something a _genius _would do, ya know…" Hiroki Itamaru shoved his face a mere few centimetres away from the man opposite's face. "Are you even listening?" He was replied by a cold glare that clearly told him to shut the fuck up. He backed away to his usual spot in the large room and sat down lazily against a boulder behind him and next to him, giving of a couch-like appearance.

"Seriously…You're the one that told us not to get into fights in the first place!" He lifted his arms into the air for emphasis.

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"You're getting soft…" Sniggered Raiden.

"You're one to talk, for all I know, you've been grieving over that little ex-girl friend of yours and had your head in your ass ever since we started on our plans…" He finally spoke with an uncaring manner.

"Don't you ever fucking mention her again…" Raiden's face had changed to pissed off in no time, he was ready to deliver an uppercut to the bastards face but thought of the consequences of getting him provoked into a fight.

"You have just proved my point…" One the other hand, that neutral tone could drive anybody up the wall. Running a hand through his light coloured hair he sighed in annoyance, he looked up to glare at his little verbal war enemy only that his eyes connected to the wall where he once stood.

"Probably gone out again…" Stated Grimmjow.

And he did.

The young adult sighed softly as he gazed out into the horizon of the never-changing desert. He always looked for the highest point in the ruins which in this case, was standing on the very edge of a cracked pillar that was dangerously leaning forward but still standing vertically, one unbalanced move and he would fall. It wasn't high but it was high enough to see the whole area of the destroyed palace and to clear one's thoughts under the crescent moon. He took a deep breath in and lifted his palm in front of his face, the hand clenching into a tightly held fist.

He hated feeling this way, the feeling of being controlled from the inside. From depth of the soul. A presence that knows your every move and every word, maybe even thoughts. He wanted to get out of this world, a world of killing innocent people and spreading chaos throughout the peace that had resided for the last few years.

He wanted to contact someone. To warn them and to escape. However, every time he even made a move to fulfil those wishes, something stopped him, it tried to pull him back to unconsciousness so that very time he would wake up, he wouldn't be the same. Every time he would close his eyes in hope of getting any real sleep, nightmares would haunt him to no end and torture him until his mind was torn and unable to defend its self. Once he was vulnerable _they _would take over his actions.

He would not give up if he wanted to help the worlds. With a quick scan of Hueco Mundo he soundlessly jumped off the edge of the pillar and went back underground to try and get some sleep for the next troublesome day.

--------

Rukia wondered if she would have any peaceful sleep tonight. _Probably not…_ She pulled out her now longer hair out the pony tail and put on her sleeping clothes . _I'll get another nightmare…what's the point? _She had to try, lack of sleep was no excuse for not doing the proper duties of a vice-captain. She would of laughed at herself for being scared to go to sleep because she got frightened of illusions during her not-so-undisturbed sleep. She sighed for the billionth time that week and gently closed her tired eyes letting the all-familiar colour black take over her mind.

"_Help!__"_

"_Get me out of here!__"_

"_Save our souls!__"_

"_Don't come back…"_

"_Leave… Don't let them get you…"_

Those screams again.

What was happening to them?

Will they ever stop?

Was she going to share the same fate?

She found herself running again, except this time it was in complete darkness. She couldn't feel the ground beneath her, she couldn't see anything in front of her, she couldn't feel anything but her midnight bangs tapping against her face. This time she had no idea if she was being followed and where she was running to but her legs wouldn't stop.

She tried to wake up.

She tried to block out the screams in the distance.

She wanted to get back.

**Until…**

"_Help me…" _A vulnerable and broken voice called out from the other screams. She recognised it straight away, she had been holding onto it for five years…

She stopped.

Her eyes were wide as saucers and her breath hitched in her throat.

Her head immediately turned to different directions but all she could see was black. She tried to even out her breathing and let out breaths as softly as possible so she could hear his voice again.

_Are you alive?_

"Ichigo?"

"Rukia…Help me…" It broke her heart to hear him like that, as if he were choked and being pulled back by something. She wished she could see him, she wished she could help him.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know…"

"Are you alive?"

_Silence_

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I am…" Her heart would of jumped from happiness if not for the current situation.

"Idiot, how can I see you? Are you here like me?"

"Yeah, I can't see you though, where are you standing?"

"Well, you could figure that out," she said sarcastically, "if you haven't noticed, we are standing in…nowhere…"

"No shit…"

"Keep on talking, your voice could lead me up to you." She commanded, ignoring his last statement.

"What the hell am I supposed to talk about?"

"Anything, fool…" She stepped slightly to her right to where his voice was echoing from. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the sound waves he was emitting.

"Are you still a midget?"

"You're lucky I don't know where you are…" She growled, the smirk was already on his face, she knew it.

"How is soul society?"

"Fairly… normal, we are still rebuilding a lot though." She felt his voice getting louder and stronger with each step she took, her heart was beating rapidly in her ribcage and she spread her arms out to feel anything.

_**Bump!**_

"Ow!"

She felt herself bump into a strong chest and he into a small body.

"Fool! Watch where you're standing!"

"What the- You know, considering that I can't _see__anything_ here, how the heck am supposed to know where you are?!"

"You could listen where my voice is coming from, even Renji could of thought of that!"

"Don't you dare compare me to that buffoon…"

She let out a breath and looked to where his face would be, it was weird to be talking to someone that you cant see but know that they are present. Inside, she felt excitement from meeting from her long lost friend in such an unusual way. However, as she let her thoughts drift in her mind, a realisation hit her hard like a rock.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this real?" She was referring to the fact that this was a dream. They couldn't know for sure that they would remember anything the next morning.

"I hope so…" He couldn't promise anything but he was glad he got into her dream. He had to warn her somehow, he couldn't tell her anything as _they_ would find out and he would be in trouble. He was lucky he still hadn't been caught yet, this moment wouldn't last forever- he knew that. They would torture him and erase any evidence that he had been here and get punished in horrid ways_. Mentally too_. He closed his eyes and pushed those thoughts as far away as he could.

She sighed softly and leaned against him, letting her arms wrap around him tightly. All those years she had been waiting for him to come back into her life. She hadn't realised how much she needed him. How much she missed him, his reckless temper, orange hair, warm eyes that gave her fuzzy feeling within her, his goofy grins or his confident smirks, she didn't know how she coped without that for five years. She hadn't realised she had been crying all the time.

"Are you cryin'?" He asked.

But she was stubborn. She wouldn't let him know that she had shed tears for him. She didn't want him to think that she was becoming a softie. She had a reputation to hold up and she promised herself she wouldn't let her emotions break. "No…" She sniffled.

"Yeah, you are…" He wondered how she looked like after such a long time. He couldn't wait to actually see her but he knew that might not happen for a long time. He had so much to tell her about the danger soul society was in but for now, he decided, they deserved a reunion.

"I am not crying…" She gasped lightly when she felt his hand gently glide across the side of her face, wiping the tears away. "Then why is your face all wet?" She didn't reply but let out a puff of air against his robes. They just stood there in silence, enclosed each others company for as long as they could until Ichigo spoke up with surprising words.

"I've missed you…" He could feel her arms tightening around him even more.

"I-I've missed you too…" Her sobs were muffled. "I…I was so worried about y-you, everyone thinks you're d-de-" She couldn't say that word, it hurt too much to think that Ichigo could have been ripped out of her life forever. She felt his head nod above hers.

"Where can I find you?" She whispered hopefully.

"I…" He couldn't say anything, that _thing _was pulling him back, commanding him to stay silent about the topic. They have found him and would take him back any minute but they were enjoying this. "I…I…can't…" He drew in a shaky breath as he felt her tremble.

"I want to help you…" Her voice was beginning to break, she could feel it.

"I know but for now, I can't tell you anything although I want to…"

She faintly nodded. "Will you ever come back?"

"I can't tell you anything here, in this place they are watching everything I say and do…"

She sighed sadly.

"Hey, we'll find a way, I promise." He felt it again, this time it was stronger.

Then he disappeared. She lightly stumbled forward from the lack of someone to lean on. Once more she hopelessly looked around.

She closed her eyes to force the tears back. She hoped he was going to be okay, he felt tense and his voice sounded as is he hadn't drank water for days. She wondered where he was and if he would ever come back to her. If there was no other way then she hoped that they could at least communicate through dreams. Exhaling through her nose, she sat down on the non-existent floor in the shadowed abyss and leaned back so that she was lying on her back, completely defenceless to what could attack her. Rukia closed her eyes and slowly felt her body go numb. She noticed that she was surrounded by complete silence, the screams were absent.

For once in a long period of time, she felt herself be at peace in her mind.

She didn't feel the uneasiness anymore and let herself be switched off in her own dream. The last thing she knew was that she became engulfed in a warm light.

**-**

Ichigo didn't feel at peace at all, not even close to such luxurious feeling. All he could feel was the cold edge of the blade running down his spine and the trails of blood running down his head. His body was completely exposed apart from the torn hakama that hung low on his bruised hips. Everything was silent and all he could hear was drops of dirty water dripping down onto the blood covered and murky ground. He was kneeling and his arms were twisted at unnatural angles behind him, binded by chains. He did now know who was the wielder of the sword as his back was turned to them. He was in some dungeon looking place. The cells were all far back and out of earshot thanks to large closed doors with blood splatters all over them. He was kneeling and he could feel a wooden pole scratching at his bare back leaving bloody marks everywhere and splinters digging into his skin. The blade pressed harder onto his back until it made a stab wound and slowly slid out of the flesh earning a low hiss from Ichigo. The sharp weapon pressed onto the skin again and then slowly moved upwards, Ichigo yelped in pain, he gritted his teeth as the blade -still embedded in his body- was roughly yanked up to his shoulder ripping everything on its way and slid out again, his scream echoed through the walls.

"What is your name?" He glared at the cruel and intimidating beast before him. It was attached to tubes with pulsing reiastu pumping into the its body, all the tubes contained different reiatsu from different souls so all the colours were different; there were reds, blues, greens, oranges, pinks, violets and golds all attached to different places. Its yellow irises looking straight at Ichigo. The creature was the size of an average house, he could make out the huge fangs in the dim light. Most of the body was covered by shadows but Ichigo could see part of the hollow mask, he could see the outline of sharp bone teeth from the side, below the glowing yellow eye. In the shadows he could see the bull-like horns standing proudly on the top of it's head with a tinge of red covering them. Ichigo grimaced at the thought of them piercing through his body.

Still glaring he answered the beast although it already knew his name, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Who do you fight for?" It growled through the mask, expecting the right answer.

"I am a comrade to….Soul Society." He screamed at the sudden entrance of cold metal tearing through his wound again.

"Who do you fight for, boy?" It asked again, mockingly.

"My soul will remain loyal to Soul Society!" Another scream escaped his mouth, this time the sword pieced through his side but remained there.

"And you think that will give you a chance to escape?" The animalistic voice snarled, "kozo, you already belong to this world!"

"No…no…You forced me into this, I never asked for it!"

"What _did_ you ask for?" The orange-haired adult scowled at the hollow. He knew what it was and it knew who he was. The beast was just enjoying the fact of aggravating the prisoner.

"I asked for the power to protect the ones I care for! You had nothing to do with that!" He yelled, glaring at the hollow. "I wanted to join my friends and family once the war was over, BUT YOU RUINED THAT!" His breathing was hard and he was furious, it was because this beast that he didn't go home. It was because of this beast that he never saw his friends and family again. It was because of this beast that he was torn away from his life!

The hollow chuckled at his anger. "I saved your life, kozo," its bright yellow eyes looked at the furious form of the twenty-one year old a mere few metres away. Ichigo's glaring eyes were on fire, "You _saved _my life?! I would survived anyway _without_ your goddamn help! Am I supposed to be grateful for spending five years in this shit hole killing innocent people?!" He forgot about the blade that was still in his body but when he felt it twist inside, he let out a yelp and spat out blood. Crimson liquid dripped down his face from previous injuries, he tried to blink out the blood from his eyes. The droplets trailed down his scarred face, giving him an appearance as if he were crying blood.

The dark creature hissed, "You should be grateful that you are still alive… but then again even if I tried to kill you, you'd still make it, maybe that's why you are my favourite out of the five of you…"

"Bastard…" He whispered under his breath. The one present behind him heard him though, unfortunately, causing the blade to thrust deeper into his body, "Arrgh!!" His head shot up from the sudden painful movement.

"You will learn," the hollow voice held clear and sick amusement "what happens when you disobey the king…" It nodded at the one who inflicted the wounds on Ichigo's body. The young adult had a faint idea of what was going to happen to him. He felt light-headed from the blood loss and his vision was stained with red liquid and sweat dripping from his head and temples. He felt that he was going to pass out any minute.

However, as he was yanked of the dirty ground by his hair and dragged towards the blood-stained doors, he found out that he was going to be awake for another long-period of time in one of the many torture rooms…

--------

**IMPORTANT!**

Guys, I really don't know how you put up with this story! Just as I was going back through a few chapters, I realised how rushed/badly wrtitten they so were! So I gotta tell you lot that there will be a **MAJOR EDIT**, the plot will be overall the same but there will be some changes, nothing too much though.


End file.
